1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to: an optical information recording medium having a plurality of recording layers and allowing recording of information on each of the recording layers; an optical information recording apparatus and an optical information recording method that perform data recording on the optical information recording medium; an information processing apparatus provided with the optical information recording apparatus; a program causing a computer that controls the optical information recording apparatus to perform data recording on the optical information recording medium; and a recording medium recording the program thereon.
2. Description of the Related Art
Optical disks such as DVDs can increase the total storage capacity by providing two or more recording layers. In such optical disks, recording and reproducing can be performed by accessing from a single side thereof and adjusting the focus of an optical beam of an optical head (pickup) on each of the recording layers. Thereby, it is possible to perform large volume recording and reproducing without turning over an optical disk. Especially, in DVDs, two-layer disks of a read-only type (ROM) have already been in practical use.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2000-293947 discloses an optical information recording medium of a multi-layer structure including a first recording layer and a second recording layer, wherein a plurality of spiral or concentric tracks are provided, and the tracks are formed by a plurality of sectors. Each of the sectors includes address information (hereinafter simply referred to as “address”) of 0 through (S−1) (S is the number of sectors in the first and second recording layers) in the first recording layer and S through (S×2−1) in the second recording layer.
By the way, it is necessary for a recordable optical disk to previously embed address therein even if it is unrecorded so as to specify a current position or a recording target position. In the technique of Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2000-293947, the number of sectors in the first recording layer is set to S and address is sequentially embedded therein from 0, and the address of the second recording layer starts from S.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2000-293947, however, does not disclose a specific formation method for embedding address in an unrecorded optical disk. In addition, the address formation method for embedding address must be a method that does not interfere with signals of recording data after the recording data are recorded.
Further, when the number of sectors S in the first recording layer is different in each optical disk (for example, when the storage capacity per layer is different in each optical disk due to difference in the disk system or the number of tracks), it cannot be determined from which position the address in the second recording layer starts. Hence, there is a problem in that it is impossible to calculate the position of an address in a radial direction of an optical disk based only on the address in the second recording layer.